


no, not yet

by foryourlove



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Funny, I hope, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Rewrite, i honestly don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourlove/pseuds/foryourlove
Summary: But there’s just this small voice in Dan’s ear that tells him no, not yet. He needs more time to figure this out. And whenever he does finally tell Arin how he feels, he wants it to be perfect. He wants it to be romantic, and memorable. He‘s going to hire a goddamn choir if that’s what feels right. He wants it to feel like New Years Eve in New York City, or a Sunday morning, or the end of a cheesy 80s movie.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	no, not yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there ! okay so here’s the thing, I haven’t written a whole fic in literally almost 5 years but I just started getting into these boys and I am obsessed ?? 
> 
> Sorry if this is a nightmare to read, I’ve written and published it from my phone, which is a risky move but here we go 
> 
> Oh, also this was inspired by/a rewrite of an old Mavin fic I did forever ago !

Dan’s known that he’s in love with Arin for a while now. It hit him hard, he felt it building but kept mistaking it for friendship, or just all around admiration, until one day it clicked.

It was nothing special, they had just finished recording, Arin said a dumb joke, smiled at Dan and for no particular reason it hit him like a fucking train. For a moment, everything came together. The reason his heart skipped a beat when Arin smiles at him, why he lit up when Arin came into the room, why he felt like a giddy middle schooler when Arin’s name came up on his phone. It wasn’t friendship or admiration, it was love. Like the realest, deepest, most consuming love he’d ever felt. 

He meant to laugh at Arin’s joke, but he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He ended up just standing there, his mouth open a little and his eyes wide. 

Arin’s smile faded, and he raised an eyebrow. “You alright?” He asked, but his voice seemed distant, reality was far from Dan’s brain. “Dude, you’re freakin’ me out. You look like you’re dying.” 

Dan blinked his way back to earth and shook his head. “No, no, I-what did you say?” 

And Arin explained the joke, Dan laughed, trying to act normal but he couldn’t for like the next week. 

Once he had a grip back on reality, he started panicking. Why _Arin_?

Obviously he could list a thousand reasons why he loved Arin. But, why did it have to be Arin? Why his friend? His coworker? Someone he’s going to see almost everyday, someone he needs a good, platonic relationship with. This is someone he can’t be awkward around, or flirt with casually. If he does either, he’s sure a thousand people will notice and call him out. He can’t have that, right? 

And then a couple weeks pass, and he’s sort of been trying to just talk himself into calling this a crush. One that will fade and everything will return to normal. 

But then he starts to get the feeling he’s not alone, there’s looks that last too long, jokes that don’t really sound like jokes, and there’s random touches that don’t really make sense and he starts to wonder, does Arin feel the same? 

The question keeps him up at night. He lays awake, and tries to replay the day, trying to go back and recall anything Arin may have said or done that could lead to that conclusion. 

Some nights, he rolls over, tells himself he’s being stupid and goes to sleep. 

But then there’s nights where he can’t explain little things. Like when Arin goes out of his way to causally, gently, brush his fingers against Dan’s skin. Or when he devotes way too much time to Dan, and checking up on him, making sure he’s okay, making sure he’s happy. Sometimes it’s just enough past friendship levels to make Dan think. Or when Arin tells Dan repeatedly throughout the day that he looks really good today, ” _No like seriously dude, you look great Hey man, have I mentioned I love that shirt on you? You look awesome today._

Those nights, he feels like he doesn’t sleep. He can’t sleep. 

He thinks it over forever, until just like before it hits him hard. Arin feels the same. Again, it’s unceremonious, and it’s borderline boring. They’re hanging out, everything is normal, and Arin is laughing at something stupid Dan said and he just shakes his head and says “You’re the best, man.” And there’s just the slightest bit of nervousness to his voice, mixed with affection. 

Dan nearly says something right there, but uncertainty stops him. At this moment, he’s confident that Arin feels the same. Everything begins to click in his brain, all the little things seem much more obvious and Dan starts to feel stupid for not realizing it before. But he’s just not sure this is the right time. So he lets it fizzle. He’s not even sure that to do. Of course his mind is about to fucking explode. Arin loves him too. It just plays through his brain a million times, he’s struggling to make sentences the rest of the night. 

And of course, Arin notices and makes sure he’s okay the whole night. But there’s just this small voice in Dan’s ear that tells him no, not yet. He needs more time to figure this out. And whenever he does finally tell Arin how he feels, he wants it to be perfect. He wants it to be romantic, and memorable. He‘s going to hire a goddamn choir if that’s what feels right. He wants it to feel like New Years Eve in New York City, or a Sunday morning, or the end of a cheesy 80s movie. 

Bottom line is, he doesn’t want this to be a quick “hey, I’m kind of obsessed with you, let’s make out.” thing. It needs to be _good_.

So, he lets it go, but he gets braver. He doesn’t shy away from touches, not that he ever really did. But he’s noticing they’ve both been increasingly hands-on. What was once comedic started to feel flirty, what would normally be a quick goodbye hug turned into two. Then there was a moment where Dan completely forgot what boundaries were and just took Arin’s hand in his, and neither noticed for about twenty seconds. 

They just sat there watching something on tv, on opposite sides of the couch, their hands locked in the middle. Dan realized what he had done and that feeling of panic quickly came back, his heart sank and then felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He quickly glanced over to see if Arin had even noticed yet, but only saw him calmly fixated on the tv. 

Dan sank in his seat a little, unsure what the next move is. Does he move? Does he say something? Does he just get this over with? 

But then Arin gently takes his hand back, lingering slightly, and stands up. “C’mon, I’m hungry, let’s go get food.” 

Dan looks at him, the confusion clear on his face. “What?” 

“You hungry? I was thinking we could-“ 

“Oh.” Dan shakes his head. “Yeah, sure. I-I was thinking and I just-“ 

“What were you thinking about?” Arin asks, and there’s the slightest hint of purpose to his voice, he’s moving around though. He’s grabbing his wallet and sitting down to look Dan head on, as if he’s challenging him. 

Dan sits up straighter, he feels taken back. “What do you mean?” 

Arin chuckles, “What were you thinking about?” He repeats, the small smile on his face makes Dan feel safe, but overwhelmed. He knows Arin well enough to know that he wants an answer, he might not let it go, and Dan’s pretty sure Arin is challenging him. So, does he go for it? Does he tell Arin everything? Is this the moment he’s been building up in his head for weeks? 

“Nothing.” Nope. It’s not the right time. It’s not the right place. The choir was booked. He’s not giving Arin this one. 

“Really?” Arin raises a brow, and looks Dan over. “So, there’s like, nothing on your mind?” 

“Empty, as usual.” He tries to smile but worries it just makes him look crazy. 

Arin rolls his eyes. “Fine, let’s just go get food.” He sounds annoyed. 

Dan is well aware that was probably an opening, and he ignored it. But, the voice in his head hasn’t given him the go-ahead yet. 

They pretty much go through the next week normally, Arin hasn’t given Dan any new openings, and Dan still hasn’t made any moves. He starts to wonder if he made everything up out of desperation, or boredom, or something. But then there’s moments that he can’t make up, and of course there’s comments from other people that just fuel the fire. It’s not even just comments from strangers on the internet, it’s people in their actual life. 

At least three people have made a “are you guys married yet?” kind of comment this week. It’s bordering on annoying, but he gets it. They’ve always been like this, but the past few weeks they’ve really kicked it into overdrive. 

Arin brings it up eventually, they’ve decided to get lunch together one day, and as Arin starts collecting his things, getting ready to go, he stops, absentmindedly looking at papers, and he’s quiet before he laughs a little. He looks up at Dan, “So everyone’s been talking about us.” 

Dan’s on his phone, and he’s only half listening, but he responds casually, “Yeah, well, we’re awesome so, can’t blame them.” He looks at Arin, but quickly returns to finish his text. 

“Duh.” Arin says, Dan almost misses him peeking out the door. “But like, I mean, I guess everyone’s on the ship now.” 

“What does that mean?” Dan looks up from his phone, feeling like Arin’s about to give him another opportunity. 

“Like, relation- _ship_.” Arin explains, “So like, when people think other people should fuck-“ 

“Oh my god.” Dan stops him. “No, no, I know what ship means, Christ.” He laughs softly, shocked that Arin decided to be so blunt. It’s definitely very Arin to do so, but he’s been more or less skirting around this for a while. “I meant-I don’t know what I meant now.” 

Arin smiles and shakes his head, “No, like, people have just been talking about us like that a lot lately.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Dan says, in the back of the mind he’s thinking every outcome through. Is this it? The middle of a work day? Do they just get it over with and then go get lunch like normal? Is that what their Tuesday is going to be like? “But like, people have been saying that forever.” 

“Yeah, but, like, even more around here now.” 

Dan shrugs. Not yet, he decides again. He’s not entirely sure why he’s so stingy with this. He could save them both a lot of time, and just do this already, cause the way it’s going he’s pretty sure Arin’s leaving this all to him. “Yeah, well, you know, people.” He sort of leaves the sentence hanging in the air for a moment. “You ready to go?” He stands up and offers Arin a hand. 

“Yeah, people.” Arin looks at him for half a second before taking his hand, “Whatever, let’s go.” 

It only takes a couple more days before Dan is busting at the seams. He starts to worry he’s being an idiot. This shouldn’t take so long. Maybe he’s more nervous than he realizes. It’s the new thing that’s keeping him awake. Is he just wasting their time? He’s so close to calling Arin at 3am one night, in a exhausted, desperate attempt to just get it over with. But then he starts to think that would be fucking dumb and Arin’s asleep and he’s not even here. He types a long ass paragraph out and promptly backspaces it all away. He pours his heart out to Arin about three times that night without him even knowing it. 

Eventually he falls asleep, with his phone in his hand. He ends up fucking dreaming of calling Arin and putting it all out there finally, he just repeatedly says he loves him, he loves him so much, he loves him more than anything, more than he’s ever loved anyone, he calls him Big Cat, and for some reason the call ends with Arin saying “goodnight” instead of “goodbye”. But then he drops his phone in a weirdly specific trash can at his high school and his mom gets mad at him about it, so he’s grounded from his lost phone for a month but Ninja Brian gets his phone back for him and returns it to Dan in the bathroom at his parent’s house. 

He wakes up more tired than when he went to sleep, and in the morning he realizes he called Arin at 3:25am, probably while he was passing out. He looks, the call lasted 3 minutes. He checks his texts and there’s one from Arin, it just says “ _Dude, you smokin’ that dank shit?_ ” 

He starts to panic a little, he calls him without even really thinking it through. 

“Hey, Danny.” Arin answers, so much more awake than Dan. 

Dan sits up, rubbing his eyes, “So, I called you last night?” 

Arin laughs, “Yeah, I thought it was like, a butt dial, but like, then you started talking and-“ 

Dan’s eyes widen and he’s suddenly incredibly alert. “What did I say?” 

“Hm? You were pretty out of it, I think you were asleep.” He says, “Kinda cute getting sleepy Dan calls. Like you called me in your sleep, dude. How sweet.” 

“Did I say anything weird?” His voice is panicked, but he can’t stop it. His mind is going crazy, did he ruin it? Did he completely mess this up? _What did he say?_

“Nah, I mean, not really. I don’t think you really knew what was going on.” 

He lays back down, “Okay, what did I say?” 

“You just said “yeah” a lot, I was just sorta messing around with you once I figured out what was going on.” Arin says, he sounds so fucking amused. Dan can hear his smile through the phone, and for a moment it gets on Dan’s nerves. “I asked you what you were wearing, you said ‘bed’.” 

“Well I was in my bed.” Dan says, rolling his eyes. “Anything else?” 

Arin pauses, and although it’s like two seconds it feels like forever. “Nope. It was normal, for a sleep call at least.” 

“Really? That’s it?” He really can’t believe it, he had so much ready to fire like ten seconds before the call happened, and yet, he said nothing. He feels almost proud of himself. “I was worried I said something weird.” He laughs a little, the panic gone. 

“I said goodnight, you told me you love me, called me Big Cat, and said goodnight.” 

Ah, fuck. “Yeah? Was it like-was it-did I-“ he’s not sure what he’s saying, he starts to feel crazy, Arin saves him though. He cuts him off. 

“Dan, that was it. What could you have said that would have been weird?” Arin says, so calmly that it calms Dan down. But he can still hear that nearly interrogating tone to Arin’s voice. But, no, not fucking yet. 

“Right, I say enough weird stuff when I’m awake, I probably get it all out of my system.” He jokes and they let it go. 

Dan’s exhausted the rest of the day. But he makes it, and they end up getting everything done, and done pretty damn well. 

They’re about done with the day, they decide to film one more let’s play, they think they have enough time to squeeze it in. But they get stuck on a level right near the end, and before they know it, it’s getting late they’ve been recording forever. The only light in the whole office is the tv and various lights from the equipment. Everyone else has long gone home, but Arin and Dan were so close to finishing the game, and they got really into it, telling each other old stories, and just talking shit. It wasn’t until nine o’clock before they realized time had gotten away from them, and they really needed to wrap it up. 

“Yeah, no, I know it’s late but we’re so close!” Arin says, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“I know,” Dan says, his voice slightly rough. “But I’m so tired!” 

“Okay, look- fuck, no!” Arin nearly jumps out of his seat, as his character almost dies, he lets out a long breath of relief and pauses the game to look at Dan. “We can do this! Just like, thirty more minutes, tops!” 

Of course thirty minutes ends up being an hour, but it’s worth it, they win the game, both of them exploding with cheers and Dan clapping loudly. “We did it, baby!” Arin yells. “Fuck Yes!” 

Dan laughs and they high five. “We did it!” 

Arin opens his arms for a hug, and squeezes Dan tight. “Oh, fuck.” He says when his eyes meet the clock, “It’s fuckin’ late.” 

“We were supposed to be home hours ago.” Dan laughs. 

They both shut everything off, except a small desk light that Arin turned on so they could actually see, it didn’t provide much light but it was enough to gather their things and head out. 

At least that was Arin’s plan, but once they were finished with everything, Dan sat back down on the couch, letting out a small breath. 

“You know, we can leave now.” Arin said, slowly making his way over to Dan. “Like, we can go to our homes, and our beds, and our fridges and shit.” 

Dan made a small hum of agreement, but leaned further back into the couch, he patted the seat next to him, “Isn’t this relaxing though?” He said, sleepiness combined with accomplishment. They’d been going at that game for hours, it had seemed impossible, but they won! And now it’s time to go home, but Dan feels like a couple more minutes in a dimly lit room would do him good. If he leaves, he has to go out into the real world. There’s lights, and noises, and he’s alone, and it _sucks_ sometimes. 

But right here, it’s quiet, and serene, and Arin is with him and they both have a moment to just take a fucking breather. 

“It’s just nice here right now.” Dan explains, lazily. 

Arin raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t disagree. Instead, he drops his bag on the floor and shrugs. He makes his way back to the couch, sitting next to Dan. “You’re right,” He says before leaning into Dan’s side. “It’s like, an alternate universe here right now.” 

Dan thinks that sums it up, he nods and raises his arm so Arin is tucked closer to him. He barely notices that they’re doing this. It just happens. 

“It’s like,” Arin starts again, “it’s like, this place is usually so chaotic, there’s a bunch of people and lights, and noises, but right now it’s so weird.” He puts his feet up on the couch. “It’s just us, and it’s like, we’re here when we probably shouldn’t be.” 

Dan opens his eyes, looks at Arin and smirks. “You never do shut up.” He says, playfully. 

“What?” 

“We’re here in this calm, sleep inducing atmosphere and you’re fucking narrating it.” Dan laughs. “Just enjoy it.” 

Arin is quiet for about thirty seconds, “It just feels like a movie. Like one of those movies where they get stuck in somewhere overnight.” 

“Arin,” Dan rolls his eyes, “if you’re going to keep talking, I’m gonna have to ask for you to leave. This is the first moment of relaxation either of us has had in a while.” He looks over at Arin, and just really soaks it in. Arin’s got a huge smile, cause he knows he’s being annoying and doesn’t he just fucking love that? But he’s also got his hair up, and his eyes are sleepy but still fucking sparkling, and he just looks so effortlessly perfect. “Enjoy it.” Dan reminds him, very gently pulling him closer. 

Arin sinks into Dan, and for about three minutes the whole world is quiet. Dan can tell he’s so close to falling asleep, Arin’s body heat acting like a sedative, and the sounds of his breathing like a lullaby. He could die here and probably not care. He’s just so peaceful. There’s a small thought in the back of Dan’s mind as he feels his body get lighter, he thinks he might just go ahead and say it. It’s just them, they’re comfy, and happy. Why not ? This is definitely a good moment. It could be perfect. If only he wasn’t so tired. 

He starts to doze but that’s when Arin sits up, “Okay, we really gotta go.” He says, bringing Dan back to the reality he so badly hates right now. 

Dan nods though, cause he knows he’s right. “Yeah, C’mon.” 

“You know,” Arin starts, turning off the last light as they head out of the door. “I’m kinda not so tired now.” 

“Speak for your goddamn self.” Dan yawns, really driving it home. 

Arin blows out a laugh, “Yeah, you look like a sleepy boy. Gonna be okay to drive?” 

Dan nods again, “I’ll be fine.” 

“Shouldn’t have been up so late last night.” Arin gives him a look, smirking. 

Dan rolls his eyes a little. “I know.” 

They start to part when Arin grabs Dan’s wrist and pulls him into a hug, “Be safe, okay?” 

Dan wraps his arms around Arin, but definitely not as hard. He’s having a hard time breathing, but it’s okay. He could die like this too. “Yeah, you too.” 

They pull apart and Dan wakes up a little, there’s definitely something there that Arin wants to say, he knows him enough to know that. He can see it in his eyes, and the way he blushes just slightly and Dan wonders if it’s happening. There’s a burst of excitement mixed with disappointment as he thinks it through. He wanted to be the one to say it first. How dare Arin beat him to it? Dan’s mind is racing and he realizes they’ve just sort of been staring at each other for a little too long. “You good?” Dan says, not really thinking about it. He’s more or less testing the waters, trying to see if Arin is thinking what he’s thinking. 

“Hm? Yeah, yeah. Just...spaced out.” He shakes his head and smiles, “Thinking about stuff.” 

Dan raises and eyebrow, but lets it go. They end up saying goodnight, and somehow it’s awkward without it being weird. Dan thinks about saying it now. He weighs the pros and cons, and realizes there’s not really any cons. But he gets cold feet and decides, no, not yet. Now isn’t the right time. It needs to be better. It can’t be now, in an empty parking lot. Right ? 

Maybe it could. 

But he only realizes that once he’s halfway home. He kicks himself until he falls asleep, and then resumes in the morning. Eventually he figures he’ll find that moment again. 

That moment doesn’t come in the next few days, and Dan’s starting to think he blew it. It was there, the moment was perfect, he was so close. But he chickened out. Why did he have to get so nervous? And distracted? And fucking tired? 

It’s the third night in a row that he sits on his couch, absentmindedly watches tv, plays games and kicks the fucking shit out of himself. 

He’s barely paying attention to whatever he had on, he’s playing the other night over in his head, but playing it differently each time. 

What should he have said? Would the words have just came out naturally? Would he have tripped over them? Or would he have needed to say anything at all? Maybe he should have just closed the distance between them like he’s wanted to a thousand times. Would Arin have even seen it coming? Or did he know Dan was going to get too scared and just leave? 

He thinks about it nonstop for an hour. He plays out every scenario. He thinks about how it could have ended, slow motion, some dumb song playing in the background and it fades to black. Cause it looks so easy in the movies right? 

He finally finds the right moment in this thoughts. And it’s now. It’s fucking now. He sits up fast, grabs his phone and sends a fast “ _U up_?” text to Arin. 

He frantically starts looking around to get what he needs. That’s when he realizes he doesn’t have what he needs. He sighs, and thinks about going out to get everything, but then Arin texts him back (“ _That depends on you” with like ten winky emojis)_

“ _For real though, are you home?”_ Dan responds, hoping to stall a couple minutes while he figures his plan out. 

But Arin responds in less than a minute. “ _Come over._

Dan’s heart just about explodes. His brain is racing. His whole body feels like he’s on fire, and he starts to get nervous. He decides fuck it, grabs a portable speaker, and heads out the door. 

The whole drive to Arin’s is a blur, he’s trying to devise more of a plan then he’s got. But he got the courage and inspiration all at the same time, so he’s fucking running with it. It’s 9:30, and he feels crazy. This is happening, finally. 

He sits in his car for like three minutes looking through Spotify, he realizes he’s awful at planning in that moment. He sits for another minute just working up the courage to do this already. He finally does though, he calls Arin as he gets out. 

“Hey, you almost here?” Arin answers, and Dan stares up at his window with his heart beating loud in his ears. 

A smile spreads across his face as he realizes the universe really listened to him, and everything is falling in place. Arin is standing right in front of his window, his back turned, and Dan can kind of see him messing with his hair. “Yeah, uh, look outside.” 

“What?” Arin laughs a little, “Why?” 

“Arin, just- oh my god, look outside.” 

“Okay, but I-“ Arin stops when he sees Dan, standing there, he smiles. “What’s going on?” 

“Forgive me, I didn’t have a boombox.” Dan says, hanging up and hitting play on the music. 

Arin’s face lights up, as he opens his window and raises the screen. He gives Dan a confused look, “What the fuck is this?” He yells, a little louder than he needed to. 

“You wanna come down here?” Dan says, a stupid grin plastered to his face. 

Arin hesitates, and Dan can see the nervousness in his eyes. “Yeah?” is all he can say. 

“Yeah.” Dan repeats, he’s breathless and he feels like it’s prom night, or every holiday wrapped in one, or the first day of spring. The few seconds it takes for Arin to get down seem like a lifetime but he does and Dan can barely contain himself, because it’s the perfect moment. It was a moment that came naturally, like Dan had imagined. But it was one that he created. It was something so thrown together but still planned out forever. It was perfect. 

The second Arin is outside, he’s smiling, and he’s got a confused look, but Dan meets him halfway, he doesn’t say anything, he gently tosses the speaker down, grabs one of Arin’s hands and starts to bring him close. 

“What is going on?” Arin asks, but he fucking knows. Dan can see it on his face, he’s well aware of what’s happening. 

Dan doesn’t answer, he just finally closes the gap between them, taking Arin’s face in his hands and kissing him. It’s soft, but desperate. It’s a surprise to no one, but Arin still seems shocked for a second. It’s just everything Dan had built it up in his head to be. Arin grabs Dan’s shirt at the sides and pulls him even closer, Dan can’t breathe for a minute but he doesn’t care. 

Eventually though, Dan pulls back and looks at Arin for a second, they both smile. “I fucking love you.” Dan says, wrapping his arms around Arin’s waist. “I love you so much, it’s crazy.” 

“I love you too.” Arin replies, looking up at Dan with so much sincerity it makes Dan want to cry. 

Dan feels high, he’s overwhelmed in the best way, everything is out there and it’s such a relief, “I’ve been wanting to tell you forever, but it never felt like the right time, so I-“ 

“I know.” Arin nods, “I kinda figured it out pretty early on.” 

“Yeah, I thought so.” Dan sighs, “But still, like, I wanted it to be good.” 

“It was perfect.” Arin reassures him. “It’s just like, taken _forever_ , holy shit.” 

“Shut up,” 

“No, like, seriously, how long have you been teasing me here? What the fuck?” He takes Dan’s hand and slowly starts leading him inside. “I mean, dude. I’ve been practically throwing myself at you.” 

Dan follows him happily, “Oh, I’m aware. You made that pretty obvious.” 

Arin lingers at the door a second, crossing his arms and leaning on the frame, “And yet, you didn’t do anything about it.” 

Dan raises a brow, “Well, I’m here now right?” 

“So, you gonna do something about it?” The seriousness in Arin’s tone makes Dan’s breath catch. 

“What?” 

“Oh my god, just, get in here.” Arin rolls his eyes, laughing. He grabs Dan’s shirt and pulls him inside. 

The whole night is perfect. Everything Dan had planned and hadn’t planned, everything he dreamed and hoped for. It all just fell into place, even if it needed a little help along. 

They spend the whole night together, they fall asleep while they’re talking in bed, somewhere around 3:25am, and for the first time in forever, Dan’s glad he doesn’t get much sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer: I didn’t add a song cause I was lazy. So just, you know, pick one yourself. 
> 
> But if you made it this far, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this mess !!


End file.
